College Romance Discontinued
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Follow 12 popular teens through College. There are still two pairs left to get engaged, and eventually six weddings to be planned. Business' to be formed, and maintained. Not to mention Anzu and Mai are still on the prowl. Continues after Winter Romp.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: College Romance _

_Pairings: Yuugi/Yami, Seto/Jou, Mokoba/Honda, Bakura/Malik, Ryou/Marik, Noa/Ryuji  
I do my best to rotate. _

_Rating: M for Male Pairings, Suggestive Content, and Strong Language  
Each chapter will have its own listed.  
_

_Summary: Follow 12 popular teens through College. There are still two pairs left to get engaged, and eventually six weddings to be planned. Business' to be formed, and maintained. Not to mention Anzu and Mai are still on the prowl. _

_Authors Notes: I'm sure the summary sucks. I am a bit worn out at the moment. If a better one strikes me I'll change it, or if you have a suggestion go for it. For those who have gotten into my other stories you'll notice this chapter isn't a strong chapter. Yeah, it may be funny in some parts, but it is really lacking. I'm sorry. I was trying to include EVERYONE in this chapter. Lets see you occupy 12 teens and not go mental. I think chapters after this one will focus on one or two pairs. _

_I think all the teens are on a four-year program of some sort. I've tried my best to research what they are studying but it gets nerve racking and tedious. So excuse the made up class names, or ones that just don't have a name. Yuugi and Yami are studying to become School Counselors. Ryou is studying to become an English Teacher. Bakura and Malik are styding culinary to open a Café and Catering Service. Marik I haven't decided yet. Seto, Jou, Bakura, Malik, Noa, and Ryuji are going for business majors of some sort. Any ideas or suggestions to ease my troubles of organizing 12 careers please voice them! _

_If I don't go brain dead writing this fic, I'll continue it to show their lives after College. But for now we have to get through College. _

_Age As of Chapter 1:  
18: Yuugi, Yami, Mokoba, Jou, Ryou  
19: Bakura, Malik, Seto, Honda, Marik  
20: Noa, Ryuji, Mai, Anzu _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. _

_Enjoy! Please Read and Review_

----

Seto looked at his driver, giving the look, 'don't say a fucking word'. Trying to fit twelve in a limo meant for six was proving more difficult that it should have. In the end Yami and Noa took the back seat, with Yuugi and Ryuji on their laps. The right seat was occupied with Mokoba and Seto on the seat, and Honda and Jou on their laps. The left seat was occupied with Noa and Marik on the seat, and Ryuji and Ryou on their laps. Occupying the floor was Bakura with Malik in his lap.

The upper halves turned, and wrapped their legs around the lower halves; bringing their lips together in heated kisses. During the drive they got in the last bit of uninterrupted quality time they could because once they were back on campus it would be time to juggle studies, work, and their relationships.

Arriving back on Campus the driver opened the four doors, they untangled themselves, swearing in the process, and got out.

----

When Noa and Ryuji were going to graduate the group had activated the plan on owning an entire floor of one of twenty towers. This little piece of the tower had a little over two years background on these boys, with at least another 4 years still to go. Their rooms were stationed on the forth floor of a four-story campus tower. Between the twelve of them they owned the entire floor, which consisted of 8 rooms. They'd turned one of the free rooms into an entertainment area with full service kitchen, and the other a room for the maid. The newer students were jealous at first, while the older students were use to this 'click'.

----

Bakura through his books down on the desk. "Fuck. Home work on our first day back." He motioned at the books. Malik just nodded. "Tell me Malik why do we need to study about King Tutu?" He growled and kicked the chair. "It isn't like we need to know about this Tutu fellow in order to cook a pie."

Malik slid behind Bakura and rubbed his shoulders. "First off love, it is bake a pie." He purred in Bakura's ears. "Second off love, it is Pharaoh Tutankhamun." He nipped at the top of the ear, and down the neck while still rubbing on the shoulders. "But I do agree. I don't see why they have us studying history when we are planning on opening a Café and Catering Service."

Bakura leaned back into Malik, and took a couple deep breaths. "What other classes are on our agenda for today?"

"Sexual Sociology." Malik gave a firm grip to Bakura's shoulders, and then trailed them down to his hips. "Remember we took that class to Yami and Yuugi wouldn't have to take it alone. Besides we thought it would fun." He slid his hands around to the front of Bakura and rubbed his inner thighs. "Later this week we have Pastry, English, and Hospitality."

Bakura moaned as Malika's hands found his thighs. "Are you going to be an ass and continue to tease me?"

Malik gave a squeeze, and retracted his hands. "We work together, and we get it done twice as fast." He leaned forward and sucked on Bakura's shoulder. "Then we can play before our next class."

Bakura whimpered. "Can't we play first and make Tutu wait?"

"Last time we did it in that order we never did do our homework." Marik chuckled. "Remember." Bakura nodded.

----

"Fuck. Faster. Bakura." Malik hissed through a moan.

Yami didn't give second thought to knocking on the door. They had agreed to walk to class together. Also, it was somewhat being courteous in making sure those two weren't late to class.

Yuugi laughed as he leaned on the wall in the hall holding his and Yami's books. "They at it again?" Yami nodded, and knocked again.

"Coming." The two screamed out in unison.

Yami took two steps back, and he exchanged a look with Yuugi. "I'm going to pretend that means they are putting on their pants…" The two nodded to each other.

Five minutes later Bakura opened the door, and joined the two in the hall. Malik grabbed their books, and joined Bakura.

"If we don't hurry we'll be late." Yuugi sighed after he glanced at his watch.

Malik handed a set of books to Bakura. Yami took his set from Yuugi. The four set off down the stairs at a brisk pace, and then ran across the campus.

----

It was the end of Ryou's school day. Marik stood behind Ryou. "You okay?"

Ryou rubbed his temple. "History I had to write a short summery of the life of Pharaoh Tutankhamun." Marik nodded he shared the class with Ryou, Malik, and Bakura. "English I've got to read some bull shit short story, and write how it effects me emotionally." Ryou held up the short story that looked novel sized. "It is due on Saturday!" His head hit the desk.

Marik rubbed Ryou's shoulders. "You've been staring at that book for an hour and only read." He took the book from under Ryou, careful to keep his place. "20 pages. I think you need a break."

"Saturday is four days away, and there is no telling what other horrific assignments those bitches will assign me from the next three days." Ryou whined.

Marik dog eared the page, and closed the book. "The more you stress the less you get done. Come on, let's go for a walk and get you relaxed. Then you can try reading this story again." Marik nipped at Ryou's ear, and in a whispered. "Do I need to persuade you further?"

Ryou shifted in chair, as his pants become uncomfortable. "If that is your method of persuasion, then I'm going to remain sitting right here."

Marik pulled Ryou from the chair. "We both need fresh air. I myself still have an essay to do."

Ryou crossed his arms and pouted. "Damn tease."

Marik laughed, and pulled Ryou into a hug. "There is always later."

----

Noa and Ryuji where laid out on the floor in the entertainment room. Several papers littered the floor in front of them. "Can you believe Mr. So and So?" Nao growled. "Plunging us into a project this size at the start of term."

"It should be easy for you. It is just running a fake business." Ryuji smiled. "You help run a real one as do I."

"If only the board believed us capable without further educations." Noa sighed. "I say plot A, where the sun shines. Using the medium sized building." They were picking a plot of land, and building size for a starter business.

"Actually use the larger one, because then you have lawn space. You can put sale items on the lawn, and attract extra business." Ryuji pointed out the lawn space on the diagram. "That also makes good use of the sun shine."

Noa nodded. "Good point." He smiled. "At this rate we'll beat my brothers at this game the teacher created."

"Are you three always competitive?" Ryuji slid the papers forward, and scooted closer to Noa.

Noa's rolled onto his back, pulling Ryuji on top. "We are only competitive in school activities, and classes."

Ryuji straddled Nao's waist, and leaned down just enough for their lips to meet.

----

Seto knocked on the open door of the entertainment room. By his side was Jou. "You two finished plotting your piece yet?" Seto smirked in a rather pleased fashion.

Ryuji sat up, rolled off of Noa, and then collected the papers hiding their decision. Noa still on his back looked to the four standing in the door. "Yeah we are finished."

"We're going down town to get some dinner want to join us?" Seto smiled.

Noa shook his head. "No thanks, I'll just grab a snack." He pulled Ryuji back to him.

"You know Ryuji doesn't count as food." Seto laughed.

"Oh, and who says so… You?" Noa smirked. Ryuji stayed out of it.

Jou pulled on Seto's sleeve, and he nodded. "Don't forget in the morning we have that business conference before class." Seto smiled, and the two left. Ryuji quickly resumed his position.

----

"What are you drawing Honda?" Mokoba smiled, and sat down next to him.

Honda smiled and pointed to a blue car in the lot. "Just practice." He showed it to Mokoba. "15 minutes time."

Mokoba's eyes widened. For 15 minutes he'd done a rough of the frame, and shading. It looked as if he was just putting on the finishing details. "You never stop amazing me." He kissed Honda's cheek.

"Just a hobby love." Honda leaned onto Mokoba's side. "You finished with your essay?" Mokoba nodded. "We should start on that business project before we forget."

"My brothers have probably already finished it." Mokoba grumbled. "But they aren't stuck with basic courses."

Honda laughed. "They are easy enough. I've got one myself because I opted not to do them all in my first year."


	2. Chapter 2

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Sexual Reference, Language_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.))_

----

Outside, on a spread out blanket Ryou laid on his stomach. His legs bent at the knee, and kicking at the air. A pencil behind his ear, his head propped on crossed arms. "History sucks." He yawned, mentally exhausted.

Marik was sitting in Indian style leaning back on his hands. "We study history, so we don't repeat it." He quoted the teacher. The rest of the words drowned out in Ryou's mind as he watched Marik lean his head back, his hair softly kissed by the wind.

Neither boy saw the approaching figure of Anzu, who was dressed in a short light weigh forest green skirt and a tight white top. She placed her hands on Marik's shoulders, lips inches from his.

Marik fell over startled. "What the fuck Anzu?" Anzu whispered in his ear, something Ryou couldn't hear, but sure it wasn't good. "Fuck no." Marik growled. Anzu pouted.

Ryou knew exactly what Anzu wanted; he got up on all fours and crawled towards Marik. He narrowed his eyes. "Mine. Whore. Mine." He hissed, before claiming Marik's lips. Marik returned the kiss passionately, confirming Ryou's three-word statement.

Anzu's eyes raised, she crossed her arms. "We'll see about that." She stormed off.

Ryou pulled his tongue back, nipping at Marik's upper lip. Both were left searching for air. Marik tangled in fingers in Ryou's hair, grinding their hips together. "I suggest we take this else where."

Ryou laughed. "It wasn't like I was making much headway with History."

----

Malik and Bakura, Yuugi and Yami were at the end of Sexual Sociology receiving the assignment. The assignment on the board was to describe in depth a sexual fantasy.

When the other students had left, the four of them approached the teacher's desk. They'd nominated Yami to be the spokesperson. "Mrs. Lovlum we'll be needing a different assignment."

Mrs. Lovlum stood up from her chair, and looked the young man in the eyes. "Surely such young men as yourselves must have something left to desire." The woman of at least forty, smiled sweetly.

"Done it on a desk, in the car, on the roof, with a view, been the view, at the bar, in the air, on a boat, in the water, against a tree. In the forest, in a tent, by the fire, in the snow, in the kitchen, on the table, on the sofa, in the shower…" Yami took a breath.

Yuugi chimed in. "Involved whip cream, booze, chocolate, butter scotch, anything sticky and sweet!"

Bakura laughed. "With cuffs, binds, bonds, ropes, silk, fluff, and furr. Dressed in leather, bondage, and nothing at all."

"You see Mrs. Lovlum all that's left is illegal drugs, prostitution, and doing a woman. Three things we refuse." Malik smirked, rather pleased at the teachers expression.

Mrs. Lovlum sat back in her chair. "Why again are you in this class?"

Yami smiled. "Required."

"Humor me, and write a short story about what you could do with a single strawberry, and a can of coke." Mrs. Lovlum smiled, and they nodded. "You four can work together if you'd like, or turn in four separate papers…"


	3. Chapter 3

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Detailed Yellow Citrus_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib.))_

----

Yuugi, still damp from the shower, was on his back; starring at the can of coke, in a jar next to the bed was a strawberry. What a strange assignment. She really hadn't given any specifics on what to do with these objects, was it a pleasure story she wanted or something else. He sighed, why couldn't she have given them something more exciting to work with?

Yami, with a towel wrapped around his waist, dog-eared into place, and another turban style to contain his hair leaned on the doorframe. "Love, you're going to stare a hole through the can." He smirked, and walked towards the bed.

Yuugi pouted. "You put a towel on?" As he watched Yami inch closer he licked his lips.

"Easily fixed." Yami tugged at the corner, and the towel feel to the floor. Slowly he slid into the bed, and quickly found himself straddling Yuugi's hips. Yami took the jar, and dropped the strawberry into the palm of his hand.

Yuugi watched him curiously, as Yami squished the strawberry into his hand. Then Yami took hold of Yuugi's erection. "Yami. I. Don't. Think. This. Is. What. She. Had. In. Mind." Yuugi stuttered, as his hips thrust up. "Not. Complaining." He bit his lower lip, forgetting about the open door, he relaxed into Yami's touch.

Yami grinned, and brought his hand up to his mouth, and slowly licked his fingers. Yuugi whimpered he wanted his hard length to be those fingers. He took a heavy breath, and took Yami's hand from him, and began to clean Yami. Yami's eyes widened, now having nothing to occupy his mouth, he took Yuugi's erection into his mouth.

Yuugi gasped releasing Yami's hand, as his own hands undid the towel containing Yami's hair. Yuugi's fingers quickly tangling, Yami knew what was coming. Yami pressed his hands against Yuugi's hips; his tongue flickered over the tip, before nibbling at the underside.

The sweet taste of strawberries mixed with his lover's salty treat that seeped from the tip. Yami indulged himself as he sucked his lover completely into his mouth. Yuugi gasped, and pouted softly, he wanted to thrust, and ravage the heat that coated his length; it was bliss.

Yami slowly inched from Yuugi's length, purposely leaving him unsatisfied. He nipped at the sack, and then bit into the thigh, growling playful. Yuugi inhaled, he was dizzy, and aching as Yami continued a teasing assault on what held what Yami desired to taste.

Yami nibbled, and nipped his way Yuugi's navel, dipping his tongue in, and swirling. Yuugi gasped, trying to bring motion to hips that Yami held into place. When Yami nipped at a nipple, Yuugi's eyes rolled back.

"Mercy." Yuugi rasped, but was cut from further word as Yami's tongue traced his lips, before plunging into his cavern, finding his lovers tongue.

Yuugi caught Yami's tongue, sucking the strawberry taste from him. "Mm." It was the only word either could manage, not that it counted as one. Yuugi, now free of Yami's hands, thrust his hips upward. Their hips ground together. Their erections clashed together causing their senses to dip into a river of passion. The world around them ceased to exist; it was a moment containing only them.

Both equally light headed, and on the verge of a dizzy spell slowly separated. In a daze, they gazed upon one another taking in the heaving chest, and the rosy color of their cheeks the pleasure had caused. Neither could ignore the aching the surged through their erections.

Yuugi bent his knees, so Yami could lean back and relax a moment. Even in a relaxed state, Yami sought to please as he brought his hands behind him. He slid them over Yuugi's thigh, and towards his ass. "I'm ready to play." He purred, grabbing, and kneading his lover's ass.

Yuugi took a heavy breath. "Then stop teasing, and start… Uh. Ah. Oh." Was what he finished saying as Yami slipped a digit into his tight, warm passage.

Yami's other hand rubbed their erections together causing a slow teasing friction. "Something like this… What you're wanting." He had to put a lot of thought into forming words. He grinned through his heavy breaths.

"Ah. More." Yuugi had a tear roll down his cheeks. He wanted more, while the torture was sweet; he was ready to beg for release. He spread his legs hoping to give Yami a hint.

Yami's grin became wicked, and only gave Yuugi a second finger. "Magic Word?" He managed to say through his own gasps for air. As much as his body was begging, drawing this out was much too fun.

Yuugi's eyes rolled back in his head. "Now. Ah. Ah. Please. Ah. Ah. Now." He huffed, and panted. Air despite the rooms plentiful amount, he was lacking. Due to Yami's straddle position he couldn't even buck to further things along.

Yami stopped all ministrations, and positioned himself between Yuugi.

Yuugi snatched the lubricant from the dresser. Damn it if he was going to let Yami prolong this further. He opened the container, putting just enough on his palm, and made quick wanton strokes on the thick, throbbing member he wanted to be inside of him.

Yami's hips thrust feverishly into the rhythm of Yuugi's strokes till at last he couldn't take the teasing anymore. Fair play, yes, but he knew he was already past the point of being well lubricated, and that both of them deserved to feel the ecstasy of orgasm.

Yami pushed Yuugi down putting his hands on his lover's shoulders pinning him; he thrust into Yuugi. He was beyond the point of control, they both were. His member fully engulfed in the warm heat; he wanted nothing more than to continue, but he waited for his lover to adjust.

Yuugi didn't give himself but a few seconds before he thrust his hips upwards. Both quickly adjust to a feverish wanton pace. Yami lowered just enough for them to share a passionate kiss, and their bodies to share heat. A sheet of sweat coated their bodies. Despite their muffled state they were still vociferous.

Their kiss ended, leaving them to pant. Both tingling from the thrill of the ride, and the lack of oxygen urged the other for more. Yuugi lifting his hips so Yami could burry himself deeply into the warmth he sought while Yami took the neglected member into his hand. It was time to put this to an end, for them to feel release, euphoria and ecstasy to mingle. Screaming the others name, Yami came deep inside his lovers passage, as Yuugi's spilled onto their chests.

Yuugi pulled Yami to lie onto of him, both flaccid, eyes half lidded, their chests heaved as they rode out the orgasm; both equally spent. Their attention was brought to the doorway, as they heard clapping. They had an audience of 10 best friends.

"Glad we could entertain you." Yami breathed heavily, still catching his breath. "Now, I know what to do with the can of Coke." He felt around the bed, till his hand found it. Yuugi watched him, again having a curious expression; he wasn't exactly up for round two just yet. Yami opened the can, and it spewed. "Guess the can wanted to get off too." Everyone had a laugh over this.

Bakura walked into the room, and handed him their can, which wasn't shook up. "Change a few names, and call it a group paper and it's yours." He grinned. "Besides I saw the whole thing."

"Sure." Yami took the can and grinned. "But it is much funnier figuring out the project on your own."

Yuugi giggled. "Just hurry and open it. You aren't the only thirsty one."


End file.
